


my hands they shake, my head it spins

by sadesmae



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadesmae/pseuds/sadesmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids work at rival technology start-ups based out of Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hands they shake, my head it spins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdevindanielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdevindanielle/gifts).



“God, what time is it and why are you _here_?” Skye groans, squinting at the bright light that creeps through her front door as she leans on the inside panel, looking out at much too awake Grant Ward. 

Grant dumbly thrusts forward a bouquet of flowers as he awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. He looks nervous and honestly he should be. It’s risky to show up at her apartment at eight in the morning with a bouquet (albeit a beautiful bouquet—filled with a variety of colorful flowers, not that she’ll tell him that) after the night they had.

He stole her client. More importantly, he stole a wealthy client that she needed to invest in her startup.

She had been working so hard for the last five years to build her company from the ground up and she would be damned if all it took was one fling to fuck everything over. She should have known better, but he seemed so innocent and kind. He was the shy, private type that started to open up the more you got to know him _and_ … she liked having sex with him.

When Skye met him at the bar around the corner from her apartment and after one too many vodka sodas, decided to go home with him, she did not know he was the co-head of Hydra Technology. If she did, she would have been sure not to fuck with him. Literally.

But he seemed so sure of himself and never mentioned his line of work. She figured he worked with computers… and he did, just not like she thought.

Hydra Tech was huge. Crazy huge. Basically, the Rising Tide’s biggest competitor and _why didn’t he say something?_   She's angry and frustrated, but if she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt (and she doesn't) it was probably because she wouldn't have even breathed in his vicinity if she knew.

He was so wonderful and Hydra Technology was the complete opposite. How was that even possible?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! & Best wishes for a happy, healthy New Year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what is basically my introduction of a brooklyn tech startup au. There will be more to come. I'm super excited about this idea, so excited that I'm scared to mess it up. So it's been a slow process that hopefully will speed up as I dream up more and more of what I see happening for tech startup!skyeward.


End file.
